Girl, Interrupted
by MimiYagami
Summary: After finally seeing the movie Girl Interupted starring-Angelina Jolie I got inspired to write a dramatic fanfic for my dearest friends....and my favorite Final Fantasy character Zidane Tribal. Read and Review!


Girl Interrupted  
By-Mimi_Yagami  
  
The guy Kimberly is with's name will not be reveled until the end of the fic so sorry for the long wait..but that's life.  
Opening Theme-Melodies Of Life  
By-Emiko Shiratori  
  
Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
Melodies of life--love's lost refrain  
  
Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold  
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name  
  
*A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes, on and on  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond  
  
So far and away, see the bird as it flies by   
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky   
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings   
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings  
  
In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?  
  
* Repeat  
  
If I should leave this lonely world behind  
Your voice will still remember our melody  
Now I know we'll carry on  
Melodies of life  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts  
As long as we remember  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
I shivered on the bus wrapped up in another person's coat. I tried to give it back but he said to keep it until I got off the bus. It was very warm and comfy but it was something to keep me from getting sick. I looked up at him. His blonde hair hand slightly green hilites in it. He had clear blue eyes that seemed to be emerald. I know what I looked like.....a wet dog. I had been running away from my house for the past month or two. Away from the lies of the one that use to love me. The scars are phyciacally and mentally there. From times when I was weak to when I had to stand up and fight him with all my heart. This was how I became..... a GIRL,INTERRUPTED.  
  
I sat in front of the mirror brushing my long red orange hair. The tiny freckles on my face were now a it visible. I guess it's from when I used to kick ass. But they were hard to count. I have lived in my mansion for the past 2-3 years with my boyfried Duo Maxwell. I remember hearing a loud crash from downstairs so I hurried down dropping my brush on the floor. "Duo? Is that you?" I yelled coming down the stairs. I heard another crash from the kitchen. I walked into it to see things knocked down, shattered or just plain broken. I fell down to the ground to see my mother's antique picture shattered on the floor. It was the only thing I could remember her by considering she died when I was born. I saw a shadow from behind me drinking something. "Duo....I thought you weren't going to drink anymore."I whimpered as he forced me to turn around. "Don't treat me like no fucking child Kimberly. Goddammit."he cussed. "Duo...Alexia is sleeping try not to wake her up."I said quietly. "Oh so you wanna fuck with me huh?!"he yelled slapping me across my face. He put his beer down and grabbed a butcher knife. "Duo stop!!!!!"I yelled as he grabbed my hair.He cut it. My long locks that came from my mother....gone...seven years of expensive hair products and nights of brushing my hair....all lying on the kitchen floor in front of me. "Clean up this mess bitch and let me know when your done."he said grabbing his beer and walking into the living room. I picked up the soft long locks or red orange hair and silently cried while I threw them into the trash can. I swept up the rest of it with the broom and dustpan. I picked up my mothers picture and stuck it in the bottom shelf. I started to clean more stuff Duo had broken or shattered. Then he came back. His eyes were full of hatred and evilness and were slightly blood shot. He ran up and grabbed me. "NO!!!! Duo stop please!!!"I yelled as he threw me on the couch. "DUO STOP!!!!"I cried as he ripped my nightgown off. I sobed loudly as he raped me on my own couch. He soon passed out after an hour and a half of raping me. I got off the couch and grabbed my nightgown and put it back on. I didn't dare look back....  
  
The next day my body hurt all over. I could still see red marks on my stomach. The thought of Duo raping me made me wanna breakdown and cry again. I curled my body up close to me and groaned. I got out of bed and changed into a shirt and a skirt. I walked downstairs to see Jeremy and Alexia making up for their usual morning argument. I stayed quiet for all of breakfast and didn't dare look at Duo. "Kim, why did you cut your hair?!"Alex asked breaking my silence. "Because.....my hair was getting to long again. So I cut it back to sholder length."I lied. The only ones who knew what really happened were you the reader., Duo and me. "Well I think you look great." Trunks said letting himself into the house. Trunks lives a few miles away from here at Capsle Corperation and Artemis lives there with him now. But today Artemis went out to see a concert with Riki. Trunks sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, in a male and female best friend kind of way. *no there will not be any future plans of Kimberly and Trunks going out unless Artemis breaks up with him so hardy har har.* He relesed and started eating my food. I noticed Duo ball his fist up under the table. After breakfast everyone went their seperate ways including Duo. I sat in the living room drinking a can of pepsi when the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened it. "Hello, uh my name is Kimberly Waterflower hown can I help you sir?"I stuttered. "My name is Zidane Tribal and it's a pleasure to meet you on such a wonderful day."he said getting on his knee and kissing my hand. I blushed furiously. "I'm your new neighbor down there and I was wondering if you could attend my party for my move."he said. He hand blonde hair and slightly green hilites in his hair. "Well when my friends come back i'll tell them about and I'll see If we can all go."I said as my blush disappered. He got up off his knees. "It's this friday at 7:00 pm. I hope you guys can make it."he said kissing me on the cheek and running through our yard to his house. I closed the door and fell to the ground. "Great...now I've got someone flirting with me."I said loudly. "Who's flirting with you?"Alexia said coming through the back door. "The new boy to the right of our house. Zidane Tribal."I said as Alex burst out laughing. "How can you possibly fall in love with a guy who has saved the world before like you?"Alex asked as I helped her get bags from out of the car. "I don't even know him Alex. Oh yeah he invited us to his party on Friday."I said. "Good that gives you a great chance to wear the new hiphuggers I bought for us."Alex said as I sighed. I hated hiphuggers and she knew it too, she only bought them for me to keep me from falling behind in fashion. Then Duo walked in while Alex walked back out to go pick up Jeremy from Trunks's house.If I had known Alex was leaving I would have gone with her. He was drunk yet again. I sighed and sat at the table. "Why are you mad Kim?"he asked pouding his fist on the table. "At you."I said, "I'm going for a walk."I said as he grabbed me. "No your not....your coming with me."he said shoving me onto the floor. "DUO!!!! I said Im going for a walk and you cannot stop me."I said as I kicked him in the stomach. I ran out of the house with tears streaming down my face. Flashbacks flashed through my mind as I fainted onto the ground.   
  
I fluttered my eyes open and sat up to be in a strange room with green and blue wall paper. I looked at what I was lying on. A bed that was also blue and green. Dear god the whole room was blue and green. Is this person obsessed with blue and green?! "Hi again."Zidane said walking in with a tray that had a bowl of soup and a glass of water. "This is your room?"I asked. "yes."he said shyly sitting the tray in my lap. "Thank you."I said as he said grabbing a chair and sitting in it. "I found you lying on the ground so I carried you into my house. You looked really hurt. Oh yeah and your boyfriend came over looking for you so I told him I didn't know where you were."he said. "Thank you sooo much....I just want to know one thing. Why are you doing all of these nice things for me?"I asked. "Because I love you."he said brushing his lips against mine.I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back."I gotta go.Alexia might be worried about me."I said as he nodded. "Okay. I'll see ya later."I said as he let me out of his house.  
  
I jumped up from sleep to see his arms wrapped around me.I grunted and pulled the string above his head and fell on top of him. "Hey what are you trying to do? Kill me?"he asked as got up and put his coat around me and walking off the bus with me. The rain had finally stopped. He pulled me close to him and kissed me on the lips. I smiled as we ran into the building chasing each other.  
  
I walked to into the mansion to find Alex's car in the driveway. Thank God. I opened the door and shut it. Alexia ran up to me and hugged me. Riki and Artemis stood in the hallway smirking. "We know where you were Kim. No give us the juicy facts."Alex said as I blushed. By the time I got finished Alexia had fainted and Riki was uninterested after hearing about Zidane.  
  
I sighed and started to write in my diary. Until I heard some loud screaming and cussing. I walked down the stairs to hear Alexia and Jeremy screaming and fighting each other. I fell to the staircase and covered my ears. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROLEM JEREMY?!"Alexia screamed as she punched him in the face. "SHE WASN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!!! HONESTLY ALEXIA, WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!" Jeremy yelled back shoving her into the table. "Because, I can remember atleast 2 times when you've cheated on me with other girls."Alexia whispered standing up. "WELL AREN'T YOU MISS GOODY GOODY TWO SHOES, INFACT I CAN REMEMBER YOU, CHEATING ON ME WITH QUATRE."Jeremy yelled getting ready to strike Alex with a glass pitcher. Alexia screamed as Jeremy dropped it on the ground. "Shut the fuck up bitch."he warned shoving her back on the ground. I ran down to go comfurt her. "Alex are you okay?"I asked. "I'm fine."she said looking at me. "Kim, why do we go through this violence?"she asked me. "I-i don't know."I answered quietly. "Let's leave Kim, on a great adventure around the world. What do ya say hmm?" Alex asked jumping up. "I'll think about it....."I said cleaning up the rest of the mess. Alexia and Jeremy made up and made out in the armchair. "I knew them too well, they could never stay too mad at each other. I swear it's the truth. Sometimes they can't stay mad at each other for atleast one minute. Me and Duo, that's another story......  
  
"This is all yours baby."he said giving me a small smirk. I walked around the big house feeling the walls and looking at the wallpaper. "All of this..... I cannot accept this ******."I said. "No, I want you to have it." he said hugging me from behind.  
  
Today was friday....the night of Zidane's party. I glanced over at Artemis and Riki who were wearing jeans and red shirts that said-King Of Dead. Alexia wore purple hiphuggers and a purple tanktop that said-Saturn and Saturn Knight 4 eva!. Me, I wore yellow hiphuggers and an orange halter top. Riki and Artemis wore they're hair in pony tails. While Alexia and I wore ours out.  
Alex, Jeremy, Riki, Heero Artemis and Trunks went on ahead inside while I walked along the sidewalk. I walked up to the door and rang it. Zidane answered. "Hey, I'm glad you could make it Kim."he said as I walked in closing the door behind me. Zidane looked at me as a slow song came on. "May I have this dance?"he asked. "Sure."I said wrapping my arms around his neck.  
  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance,  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
Dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance..  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)   
  
Zidane kissed me on the lips and held me tightly. "I love you too."I said kissing him back. I could see Alexia Jaremy and some other girl sandwich dancing with poor Jeremy.Artemis was scolding Trunks for something and Riki was struggling to teach Heero how to slow dance.  
  
Zidane walked me home after cleaning up the mess at his house. "I had a great time Zidane."I said kissing his lips. We said our goodbyes and went our seperate ways. "Alex I'm home."I said throwing my goggles on my head. I could hear crying from Duo's room. "Alex, are you okay?"I asked walking in. "It's Duo Kim....he's been drinking and doing drugs. "Alex said showing me some beer bottles under his bed and hidden cocaine behind his favorite Densetsu Children poster. Alex ran and hugged me tightly. Never in all my life had I ever been so depressed. "Duo....I HATE YOU!!!!" I yelled crying.   



End file.
